Thirtieth Session - Hot Air
As the Keepers exit the tent they looted last session, they are approached by four figures made of whirling sand and air, with a very tall figure behind them- dark red skin. horns, giant gold earrings. It quickly becomes clear that they aren't friendly, and Max and Markoris just have time to shout warnings and hold an attack each before the air elementals and their Efreet master are upon them. SURPRISE ROUND AE 1: closes with Celia, does two Slam attacks, 10 damage -triggers Max's held action, javelin attack, just misses -quickly becomes clear that these airy beings have damage resistance to ordinary attacks AE 2: closes with Ishaq -triggers Markoris' held action: bow attack on big guy, inflicts 6 damage. Big guy is pissed. AE 2: two Slam attacks against Ishaq, 14 damage AE 3: closes with Raul and two Slam attacks, 13 damage AE 4:also attacks Raul, two Slam attacks, 28 damage Big Guy: closes with Celia, two flaming Scimitar attacks, 31 damage ROLL INITIATIVE # Markoris # Efreet # # Max # Alice # Fin # Alana # Raul # Elementals # Kiwi # Celia ROUND ONE # Markoris - attacks Red Guy again with bow, sneak attack, 29 points of damage, moves 35 feet backward (east) # Efreet - hurls flame at Markoris and Alana, misses Alana, nine damage to Markoris # Ishaq - grabs the wounded Celia and Dimension Doors them thirty feet away behind the enemies (west), now pincering them, casts Magic Missile at Efreet, 30 damage # Max - yells 'get the big guy,' charges Efreet, shoves him prone with Shield Master, attacks with Magic Mace, 17 damage # Alice - charges into combat with Efreet, attacks twice with rapier, using Divine Smite, 18 damage # Fin - Rages, gets into combat with Efreet, attacks twice, 27 damage # Alana - Misty Steps and movement to join Ishaq and Celia, casts Cure Wounds, 5 HP healed # Raul - Disengages, repositions, stabs, 4 damage to one AE # Elementals - Whirlwind attack flings Max 20 feet away and knocks him prone (17 damage), same treatment for Alice (18 damage), a third one closes with Ishaq and Whirlwinds, he is thrown away (16 damage), fourth one punts Raul (18 damage), Raul is now bloodied # Kiwi - heals Max, uses flight to distance from the fight # Celia - casts Inflict Wounds on an AE, misses, casts Sanctuary on Alana ROUND TWO # Markoris - another bow attack, misses, hides behind a dune # Efreet - recovers from Prone, makes two Scimitar attacks on Fin, damage halved by rage, 26 slashing + fire damage # Ishaq - recovers from Prone, Magic Missile against closest AE, 25 damage # Max - recovers from Prone, dashes back into contact with the Efreet, action surges to be able to attack and shield shove, repeats last turn, 13 damage, Efreet is Prone again # Alice - recovers from Prone, Misty Steps closer to enemy, attacks Efreet twice at advantage, 12 damage # Fin - more attacks, 25 damage, now Efreet looks rough # Alana - moves closer to Efreet, casts Blight, Efreet makes save, 17 Necrotic damage # Raul - recovers from Prone, moves closer to Efreet, sneak attacks with short bow, 24 damage, Efreet is close to death and on fire # Elementals - AE3 makes two Slam attacks on Celia, 24 damage, other two attempt Whirlwind on Fin and Alice but fail, Max gets chucked again and takes 12 damage, # Kiwi - flees # Celia - casts Prayer of Healing, 12 healing to her, Alana, Ishaq, and Raul ROUND THREE # Markoris - bow sneak attack on the closest AE to Alice, 13 damage, they definitely have DR, moves 20 feet closer to the fray # Efreet - casts Invisibility on himself! And he can fly! Disappears from view # Ishaq - Magic Missiles the same elemental (24 damage), then holds an action to nail the Efreet if he reappears # Max - recovers from Prone, switches to short sword, closes with the AE facing Fin, attempts Sneak Attack, misses # Alice - attacks an AE, 6 damage # Fin - reckless attacks the AE Max missed I DIDN'T RECORD THE DAMAGE HERE # Alana - casts Tidal Wave on the biggest cluster of enemies, 11 damage to Fin, Alice, one of the AEs, other AEs take 6, Fin is prone # Raul - attacks, misses # Elementals - attempts to chuck Celia, succeeds, 16 damage, slams prone Fin, 13 damage, chucks Alice and inflicts 14 damage, final AE follows Alice and Slams while prone, 27 damage, Alice isn't doing great # Kiwi - flies to Alice and casts Cure Wounds, 10 healing to Alice # Celia - casts Toll the Dead on AE 3, 17 Necrotic, AE is weak ROUND FOUR # Markoris - attacks closest AE, 16 damage, moves closer to Alice # Efreet - reappears casts Wall of Fire in a straight line through a cluster of Keepers, Max takes no damage thanks to his feat, 31 damage to Fin, 7 damage to Markoris, 31 to Alana, Kiwi is KO'd! Efreet is immediately killed by Ishaq's readied Magic Missile, 21 damage, Wall of Fire immediately dissipates # Ishaq - another Magic Missile to AE 3, 25 damage, AE 3 is destroyed # Max - NEXT UP, end of session - three AEs left, Kiwi KO'd, party has taken a fair amount of damage